Facades, 2nd in the Heartbroken series
by mereditholiver
Summary: Jason returns as the Gold Ranger. What does that mean for the team? Where does that leave Meredith and Rocky's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

DISLCAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the character of Meredith

SUMMARY: Meredith and Rocky are in a serious, long-term relationship. Kimberly never left because I can't stand the writing another story with the letter in it. (Not because I didn't like it but because it can go into too many directions and I want to stick to this story for now.) Tommy is getting someone to take the gold ranger powers, since Billy was incompatible. This story is told from Meredith's point of view.

Tommy said he had an idea. Tommy always had ideas, but sometimes, they weren't the greatest ones. He wouldn't tell me what his idea was and he was quiet about it with Kimberly. He just told us he was going to get the right person for the Gold Ranger. The rest of us were forced to sit in the Command Center and wait for Tommy to come back.

I hate waiting. On that, Tommy and I are exactly alike. I do tend to think things through a little bit more; he's more rash. But we both hate waiting.

"What do you think he's going to do, Mer," Kimberly asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Rocky, wearing a blue shirt, came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "He'll be fine, babe," he said, reassuring me when I know he didn't feel the same.

When Tommy's image and that of the soon-to-be gold ranger came into range, Billy was going to teleport them and we'd get our first look at the new gold ranger.

Billy tried to teleport, but announced he'd lost the signal. My heart hit the floor. I didn't know where my brother was and the fate of the world was riding on our shoulders.

"Where is he, Billy? Where is my brother," I asked him, unable to keep the panic from my voice.

Just then the doors opened and Tommy strolled in.

"Relax, Meri. I have the new gold ranger right here," he said. A figure in a long trench coat, wearing sunglasses and a white bandana walked through the door.

I didn't have to see him without his sunglasses to know who it was.

When he took his glasses off, I felt Rocky's hand squeeze hers at the revelation. The new gold ranger was none other than Jason Scott, my former boyfriend.

Upon seeing him without his sunglasses, I promptly performed a 'Kimberly' and fainted, caught by Rocky before I actually hit the floor.

"See, I'm not the only one that has that reaction," Kimberly said.

Jason rushed to my side along with Tommy who was helping Rocky put me on the exam table. "Meri, come on. Wake up," Tommy said. Rocky's face was white. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't understand my reaction.

"Rocky, Tommy. I just had this dream where Jason came back as the gold ranger. Isn't that funny," I said. I looked at Rocky and Tommy and noticed they weren't laughing. Tommy moved out of the way and revealed Jason standing behind him, his face full of concern.

"Why did you have to do that," he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Jason's the new gold ranger," Tommy said to me.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you," I said to him.

"MY YOUNG SWAN, ARE YOU FEELING WELL," Zordon asked me.

"I'm fine. The shock of seeing Jason just got me, that's all," I said.

"I UNDERSTAND. ARE YOU ABLE TO GO BACK INTO BATTLE."

"Yes, Zordon," I told him.

"Rangers, you need to get back out there. When the power transfer is complete, we will teleport Jason to the coordinates," Alpha told us.

Jason nodded and Tommy assumed his leader stance and uttered those words that were becoming increasingly common since the machine empire had tried to stake their claim: "It's Morphin Time,"

Each of us morphed into our zeo colored suits and went to face the machine empire. Jason joined the fray shortly after as the gold ranger and we quickly had victory on our side.

Fighting with Jason was like old times and I found myself falling into a comfortable rhythm with him and the rest of the team.

Rocky and I walked home after the battle with the machine empire. I was in need of some fresh air and some alone time with Rocky. We walked through the park talking about our days before finally bringing up the white elephant in the room, Jason.

"How do you feel about him, now," Rocky asked.

"What do you mean? I care about him as a friend and I love him, but not like I love you," I said.

"Just checking," he said. I knew he had something on his mind but I wanted to play dumb just once so I didn't press him for his answer.

We walked back to my house for a little alone time. Tommy was spending the time with Kimberly. She had been offered a spot in Florida to train for the Pan-Globals, her dream. She wanted to stay in California, so her coach had agreed to let her train in California at her home gym and then see how she did in the various competitions. If she did well, she could continue as she was, if not, well there would be serious discussions and I would be involved in almost every one of them.

We got to my house and Rocky got us something to drink. He was at the house so often, my mom teased him about letting him have the guest room in the basement. Tommy and I had laughed at that suggestion We put in a DVD and we snuggled on the couch.

Soon we forgot all about the movie.

Now, I know we are only 16 and 17, but we are teenage superheroes and I think that means we've matured far beyond our years. We'd seen what evil can do and know that it can strike at any time. You have a lot of time to ponder things when your megazord is wiping the floor with some stupid monster. Knowing everything we know about the reality of the world, we had a lot more knowledge than we really wanted. Sex was something that Rocky and I had discussed and, since I already knew too much about Tommy's sex life, was something we kept to ourselves. We knew the time would be right, if we decided to go that far.

Shortly after we got our ninja powers and I was revealed to have the swan as my animal spirit and we fought an epic battle against Ivan Ooze. That's the moment I knew life was fleeting and I was going to seize it. Hours after the fireworks had ended, Rocky and I were walking along the water alone when the subject came up and I announced that I was ready. That totally shocked Rocky.

Needless to say we went from virgin to non in 12 days. Granted if we ever played truth or dare and they asked if we'd ever done anything in our zords besides fly them, we'd have a confession to make that would probably shock everyone. Since my mom was out of town for a medical conference and dad had joined her, Tommy and I were on our own. I knew he wouldn't be home for hours, so I led Rocky upstairs to my bedroom. It didn't take long for us to be on my bed, exploring every inch of each other. (Rocky could do things to me that, well, a lady doesn't kiss and tell.)

We laid on the bed under my blankets, basking in the afterglow. "I still can't believe we've made this step," I said.

"This will definitely make the group sleepovers a lot more fun, I can tell you that," Rocky said.

"We'd better get started on that history assignment," I said, rolling off the bed and gathering my clothes from the floor. Rocky sat there staring. "What," I said.

"You're beautiful. You know that," he said. "I know," I said, throwing his shirt at him.

***Jason's back. What does that mean for Meredith and Rocky's relationship? Will their 'closeness' be tested by Jason's return?'*** -mereditholiver


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story and the character of Meredith.

Rocky had to leave to eat dinner with his family, so, reluctantly, he kissed me good-bye and headed for his house, promising to call me that night.

I went into the kitchen and thought about the events of the last few months. Our original Command Center had been destroyed and we discovered the Power Chamber. We all went on quests to find the Zeo Crystals. Not surprising, Billy chose not to stay on a as Ranger. I did not get a zeo crystal which led everyone, including Tommy and Rocky, to think my days as a ranger were over. I offered the support to each of my team members while going through this journey. Zordon and Alpha announced that, if Rocky and Tommy combined their powers, they could revitalize the old purple crystal that had been used originally to power the original command center. The two jumped at the opportunity and I was soon the sixth zeo ranger. We had fought the machine empire, but were in need of more assistance, which is where Jason entered the picture. Jason. He was a whole other situation for me. He'd been a great friend while he was in Switzerland and Rocky and I had a great relationship. I didn't see if changing because Jason had returned to Angel Grove, but that was probably my first mistake. My second was letting Rocky believe it.

Tommy returned home, Jason tagging along.

"Meri," Tommy called to me. "Yeah, I'm fixing dinner," I said.

The two men came into the kitchen, both filling the large kitchen with their larger-than-life presence.

"Hey, Jase. You coming for dinner," I asked, giving Tommy a questioning look.

"No, just got to talking to Tommy and thought I'd come by and say hi. Hadn't seen you since you fainted on me," he said.

"Well, can't let Kimberly be the only one to get teased in this place, can we," I said, arranging the vegetables into the wok. I was going to make stir-fry, which was one of Tommy's favorite dishes.

"No, you can't. Look, bro, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school," he said. "See ya, Meri." I waved back, my attention on the food in the wok.

"Isn't it great to have Jason back," my brother said.

"Wonderful. He's the perfect choice to help us defeat the machine empire. Glad you were able to convince him to come back," I said.

"Meri, what's the matter," he probed.

"I just don't want Rocky to get jealous or feel left out because Jason's back. You and Rocky have become really good friends, but I know you're friendship with Jason also," I said.

"We're a team, Mer. You know that. No one is more important than the other," he reminded me.

I smiled and continued with my cooking.

The next morning, I was exhausted. I felt like I had not slept at all, but the clock showed I'd gotten the 8 hours I expected. Chalking the whole thing up to stress, I got ready for school. I pulled on my jeans and a simple purple cotton tee with a pocket. I laced up my tennis shoes and pulled my hair in a pony tail. I was looking for ease and comfort today.

Tommy emerged from his bedroom just as I was headed down the stairs. The sight of my brother in red wasn't something I could get used to. I had dated two red rangers and seeing him in those colors was just not working for me.

"Morning, Mer," Tommy said as we headed down the stairs.

"Morning. I'm really tired today. I hope we're left alone," I said.

Tommy nodded his head in agreement and we got breakfast. Tommy and I didn't run every day before school any longer. We ran three days a week and worked out after school the other days. It was a nice system and kept me in shape.

A horn sounded out front, meaning Rocky was there to take me to school. I said good-bye to my brother and rushed out the door. I greeted Rocky with a kiss and we headed off to school. I had no idea how this day was going to turn out. When it all unfolded, I would have rather taken on King Mondo and Prince Sprocket and the WHOLE machine empire. I was, once again, going to get put through the emotional wringer.

***For some reason, Meredith has to be a martyr. What's going to happen? I'm sure everyone sees it coming. I'm going to hate me for the next couple chapters.*** -mereditholiver


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and Meredith.

Rocky and I stood talking at his locker before the first bell. Jason walked in wearing black. Again it was weird seeing him in a color other than red. Rocky was wearing blue, but I really didn't care what color he wore.

"Mer, do you have English second period," Jason asked.

"Yes. It's one of two classes I don't have with any of the guys," I replied.

"The second one Government," he asked.

"Yep. Everyone else is either in World Civilizations or American History. How did you know," I asked him.

"Looks like I'm in both of those classes," he said.

This new revelation was shocking, to both myself and Rocky. We had a project coming up for English in which we picked a modern author whose work had been made into a movie, then write a report on the differences between the book and the movie. There had been an unequal number of people and I had been the third in a group of cheerleaders. If Jason was in my class, the teacher would make us partners.

Rocky and I headed for our speech and drama class. There was a substitute so Rocky and I spent the time working on our final presentation. We were going to perform a scene from 'As You Like It.'

When the bell rang for the end of class, Rocky and I entered the hallway only to find Jason waiting by the water fountain. "Thought I'd walk with you to class," he said. I nodded my head. Rocky and I walked hand-in-hand to my second period. He let go of my hand and gave me a kiss before saying he'd meet me after class. I kissed him back and said I'd be waiting.

I watched my boyfriend meet up with Adam and Tommy, who shared his second period. I turned back toward the door to the room when I remembered Jason. "Come on. You might as well sit next to me," I said.

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully and gave me plenty of time to think. Jason had basically been at my side the entire week. It was a bit unnerving. I found myself not having to say much before Jason knew what I needed or was going to say. It was like it had always been and what it was like with Rocky. I was seriously confused.

Rocky called me later that evening to say that he was staying in with his sister, who was sick. His mom was working and his dad had taken their grandmother to the hospital after she fell. I asked if he wanted some help with his sister, but he said he didn't want me to get sick. At the time I thought it was really thoughtful, but later I realized it was something else.

I had planned on spending the evening watching movies and working on my trig homework.

Rocky and I had rescheduled for Saturday night, so I wanted to do a lot of my homework tonight.

I had just settled down on the family room sofa to watch TV and do my homework when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be," I said out loud to no one in particular.

I opened the door to find Jason standing there. I was shocked. "Tommy's out with Kimberly," I said.

"I came to see you," he said.

I stood back from the door and let him come inside. "How did you know I would be home," I asked. "Adam said Rocky had a sick sister and you guys had to cancel your date. I thought you'd probably be at home working on your math homework," he said.

"Yeah, I was," I said. I walked into the kitchen and got him a bottle of apple juice out of the fridge. He gladly accepted it, took a drink and smiled over the rim of the bottle.

"What," I asked.

"You knew what I would want without having me having to say anything. I guess some things never change," he said.

"I know you love apple juice, Jase. It's not a big earth-shattering revelation," I said. I walked passed him and went back downstairs. He followed, although I have no idea why.

"Meri, I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"About?""Us."

"There was an us. I'm really happy with Rocky. Despite that little hiccup in the beginning, Rocky's great. He loves me and I love him," I said.

"You've slept with him," Jason said, totally out of the blue.

"That, my friend, is no one's business but mine and Rocky's," I said. Jason stared at me. I'm sure he knew the answer and I could tell the thought hurt him.

"Look, Jase, I don't want to hurt you, but I do love Rocky. It seemed like the most logical thing in the world to do and I don't have any regrets. You got plenty of action over in Switzerland if your stories to Tommy are to be believed," I said.

"I just never expected you to move on. I mean, I know I told you to get on with your life. I just never expected you to actually fall in love. I thought you'd wait until I came home and we'd get back together," he said.

"What you think Rocky's just a replacement for you? Rocky is his own person. He had a lot of doubts about replacing you on the team and he thought he wasn't as good as you in everyone's eyes. He's different than you, Jason. Rocky is a wonderful man that I can't imagine not having in my life. He's not just saving your place in my life, he's taken it. You're my friend," I said.

"You sure you mean that, Meri," he asked.

"Yes. I am very much in love with Rocky," I said. As soon as I said that sentence, Jason pulled me to him for a kiss. It was a kiss that showed how much he missed me and how different he was than Rocky. I didn't hear the basement door open and see Rocky come inside to surprise me. Well, I think I surprised him. He turned around and walked away just before I slapped Jason.

"What the hell are you doing," I demanded.

"Showing you how you belong with me, not Rocky," he said.

"Jason, the only thing that kiss showed me was that I do love Rocky. Can't you just accept that," I said. It was then that I noticed the open basement door. I saw the flowers on the floor and immediately realized what had happened.

"Oh, no. Jason, you've just ruined my life," I said, running out the door.

***D'oh! Well, now we get to have the emotional break up and what not and see who ends up with who. I like this much better than that stupid letter to Tommy, don't you? *** -mereditholiver


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

I caught up with Rocky at the playground, swinging on the swings. "Rocky, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was going to do that," I said.

"Doesn't matter. It just proved what I've been thinking since Jason came back. We aren't supposed to be together," he said.

"What? No, Rocky I love you. I don't love Jason. I slapped him when I pulled away and told him that I wanted to be with you," I said.

"Doesn't matter. Jason's always going to be a part of your life and I think we should just let this relationship end while we can still be friends," he said, staring at the ground.

"No, Rocky. I love you. Don't you understand? I love you," I pleaded with him.

"I love you, too, but I don't think that's enough. Jason was there for you when I acted like a total jerk and he even checked to make sure you were ok. If he hadn't left we would have never gotten together," he said.

"You don't know that. I'm happy with you. Jason's my past, yes, but he's the past," I said. I was getting frantic. I loved Rocky, deeply. The thought of him wanting to end the relationship was crushing me. I now know how Tommy would feel if Kimberly left him.

"Mer, I love you, I do, but I can't take this. This uncertainty that is becoming my days. I never know if Tommy's going to want to work out with me or Jason. If you're going to be with me or working with Jason on a project. I still want to be friends, Mer, but I don't think we can make it as a couple," he said.

I would like to think I'm a mature person, but my heart had just been stomped on and I was upset. Really, really upset. I stared at him for a moment before I turned around and headed back to my house. I sincerely hoped Jason had left because I couldn't see him at that moment.

When I walked in the only person in my house was my brother. Sensing my distress, Tommy was by my side in two strides, taking me in his arms and wrapping me in a hug.

"What's wrong, Summer," he asked.

I took several deep breaths before I finally opened my mouth to talk to him. "Rocky broke up with me," I said and started crying again.

Tommy sat me down on the couch and didn't say a word. This wasn't something he'd been expecting to hear from me. He honestly thought that Rocky and I were going to go the distance, like he and Kimberly. "Mer, did he say what happened," he asked.

"Jason came by to talk and apparently Rocky came by to surprise me when his dad got home and Jason picked THAT particular moment to kiss me. Rocky saw it. He didn't see me slap Jason and proclaim my love for Rocky. I ran out of the house when I realized he'd come by and found him at the swings. He told me he was tired of the uncertainty regarding Jason's place in my life and that it was easier if he and I went our separate ways and dated other people."

"How do you feel about that, Meri," he asked.

"I love Rocky. I don't want to be anything to Jason but his friend. I just want to go back to way things were this morning. I dealt with Jason leaving BECAUSE I had Rocky. I don't know what I'm going to do now," I said.

I got up off the couch and went to my bedroom. Tommy knew to leave me alone because I was upset and when I was ready, he'd be the first person I called.

Tommy got on the phone and called Rocky's house. "Hello," Rocky said."Dude, what are you thinking, breaking up with Meredith," Tommy asked.

"Look, Tommy, I know that you're probably really mad at me, but Meredith will get over it. Jason's back and they'll be together and everyone will have forgotten that we ever dated," Rocky said."I seriously doubt that, man. My sister is in love with you. She just told me," Tommy said.

"I broke up with her to save us all the pain when she finally realizes she's supposed to be with Jason. You know it, you just won't admit it. I'll see you at school and in the Power Chamber, but that's it. It's too hard for me," he said before hanging up the phone.

Tommy hung up the phone with a curse. Rarely did he get mad and when he did, it usually involved me or girlfriend. Tommy didn't do anger very well, but he had to remember that Rocky was a member of his team and he couldn't do anything to him. He supposed he'd have to let Rocky and I work things out for ourselves. He only hoped that the team wouldn't be fractured by this. He knew I could be civil with Rocky for the sake of saving the world, he just hoped everyone else would follow suit.

I cried. I'm not going to lie. I cried for hours. I looked at all the treasures in my room and thought of everything we had done together in the last several years and it was just more than I could take. I loved Rocky, but if he didn't want me, then I was going to have to move on, just like I had when Jason had left.

As much as I hated to admit it, the longer the I wallowed in self-pity the more I thought Rocky was right. Maybe I loved Jason and was just projecting my feelings onto Rocky because he was there. Maybe the whole zeo thing affected me more than I realized.

I spent the rest of the weekend in my room, crying or screaming. Tommy coaxed me out of the room to spar, but finally told me to go back inside because one of us was going to get hurt. Probably me. I was nervous about how I was going to handle Monday morning. Tommy said he'd drive me to school and I agreed.

We had one little battle with the machine empire that weekend and Rocky came to the Power Chamber, but stood opposite me. I stood near Tommy, afraid to get to close to either Rocky or Jason. Rocky fought side-by-side with me and Jason, never wavering in his oath as a ranger. It was almost so normal it made me want to scream.

***Monday, Monday, Monday. What's going to happen? I hope everyone is enjoying this. I have a few more chapters to go. What's going to happen? Is this going to bother the rangers as a group?*** -mereditholiver


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Meredith and the plot.

I woke up Monday morning and selected a purple sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. I didn't feel much like being a fashion icon, so I wore what was comfortable. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and, if I was a foot taller, looked like my brother.

Tommy and I ate breakfast quietly, not mentioning to our parents what had transpired between Rocky and me. We headed off to school, still not saying anything.

When we arrived, Tommy put his hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be OK. You're going to get through this," he said.

I smiled at my brother. I knew he was right and I wasn't going to let the loss of Rocky ruin the other things I had going for me.

We met up with Kimberly and Aisha at our lockers. They knew Rocky and I had broken up and were as mystified as Tommy about the cause. Everyone was talking until, suddenly, it felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. Rocky came walking into school holding hands with Rebecca Lynwood. She was new girl at Angel Grove High and a sophomore at that. She was small, but obviously Rocky was suddenly into blondes with perky breasts. Rebecca was my complete opposite and it drove me crazy to see it. He walked past us and headed to his locker. Rebecca was hanging on every word he said. When I passed by with Kimberly and Aisha, I heard him call her babe. That did it. Of all the insensitive things Rocky DeSantos could do, referring to his new girl-toy by 'Babe' was the worst. That was my nickname no matter if we were together or not. Of course when I went to confront him about it, Rebecca grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him. I turned around and ran out of the school, not caring how it looked.

Jason was the one who came to find me. He knew exactly where I would go. I was sitting on the rock by the cove we had our picnic at the night before he left to go to Switzerland.

"Meri, you want to talk about it," he asked.

"I so wish I could blame his behavior on a spell, like last time," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. If this is what he wants, then I have to respect that," I said. "Well, how about if we go out and see what happens. At least you won't have to stay at home while everyone else is going on dates," he said."Why not," I said, not believing that I had just agreed to go out with Jason, again. 'Well this is what Rocky wanted to see happen, so why not,' I thought to myself.

Jason walked me back home and I spent the rest of the day pretending I had a headache so my dad wouldn't bother me about school.

I spent the rest of the week surrounded by one of my friends and out of the path of Rebecca. I had come to terms with the Rocky situation, but Rebecca was making it known that she had taken Rocky from the great Meredith Oliver. She also made it sound like I couldn't hold onto a boyfriend to save my life. Well, I knew the truth and I also knew that I wasn't the 'cold fish' I was being described. Rebecca's new best friend seemed to be my old nemesis, Sally. She still hadn't forgiven me for slapping her that time and I hadn't asked for forgiveness because I wasn't sorry I had done it. I smiled as I remembered the look on her face.

Jason and I went out to the movies and had a good time. We talked like old friends and, while I let him kiss me good night, I didn't feel romantic toward him. However, I wasn't going to admit that to anyone and figured I'd grow to love Jason that way again. I knew he loved me at least. It would all work out, right?

I walked inside and went up to my room. I was more confused then ever about my love life. Why couldn't I have what I wanted. What did I want? Rocky. I wanted Rocky. I had Jason, again and I knew he cared, but I wanted Rocky. I went to sleep trying to figure out what I was going to do about this whole situation.

I woke up Saturday morning and dragged Tommy out for a run. I needed to get away and knew running would give me the feeling I was craving. Tommy was happy to go along because he knew this would help me feel better. He was still distressed about the situation, but he was glad that I had come to terms with what was happening. Rocky hadn't done any deliberate PDA's with Rebecca, despite Rebecca trying. Rocky was being sensitive to my feelings, although I'm certain Rebecca didn't have any idea why.

When Tommy and I finished our run, we ended up at the Juice Bar. Jason was working out with Billy and Adam and Rocky were sparring. Tommy started to leave but I shook my head. This was bound to happen and I wanted to see my friends, despite my feelings toward Rocky.

I asked my brother if he wanted to work with me and he agreed. We took our place on the mats Jason and Billy had just used and faced off. I knew Tommy was going to take it easy on me because my skills were no where near his, but I could hold my own with him. We started off and once again, Tommy and I went at it with speed and difficulty, but nothing too dangerous for me.

When I finished with Tommy, Adam took his place in front of me. I hadn't sparred with Adam in months and it felt good to get into an easy workout session with Adam. Adam was a good friend to me and had been talking to me about Rocky during some late night phone calls. Adam confessed he was working on Rocky to get back together with me, but Rocky wasn't having it. He knew Jason and I were dating again and to Rocky, it just proved his point.

We took a break to get a smoothie from Ernie and I couldn't help but cast a glance at Rocky working out. He may not have had the muscles in his arms that Jason did, but Rocky had a look all his own. When he looked up at me, I quickly turned my attention back to Jason and Adam. Jason and I decided to head to park to hang out after I had showered. We said good-bye to Adam and Tommy and walked out the door. Jason grabbed my hand and, unable to think of a reason not to, held his hand and headed back to my house.

***Uh, oh. What's going on with Meredith and Jason and Meredith and Rocky? Honestly, I haven't got a clue. Guess I should figure something out soon so I can update. Hope you like! *** -mereditholiver


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith and any other originals that have never before appeared on TV.

Jason dropped me off at my house. I knew he wanted to come inside and spend time with me, but I had some thinking to do and told him as much. He wasn't happy, but he understood. He kissed my cheek and went down the porch steps. I opened the door and went straight to my bedroom.

I showered and thought. I was still thinking while I was changing and still thinking an hour later when Tommy came home.

"Meri, you want to talk now," he asked me.

"Yes. I know what I have to do," I said. He leaned back on my bed so his head was against the wall. He stole the pillow I'd been holding and placed it behind his head. I grabbed my stuffed ape and held it instead.

"I can't keep dating Jason. It's too easy," I said.

"What are you talking about," he questioned. I knew my revelation shocked him, but he allowed me to explain before he interrupted me.

"I do love Jason. I'm just not IN love with him. It's complicated. I care about what happens with him, but it's more like we're just really good friends who shared a past. I am comfortable with Jason and I know that he wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt me. It's just way too easy," I said.

"Would you explain? I don't quite get it," he said.

"Let's say you and Kimberly broke up. You would do anything to get her back, but if she thought it was for the best for the two of you, you wouldn't try to get her back. If she thought you were both better off apart, you'd respect her because you love her. You're IN love with her. If you started dating someone, like, say Katherine, it would be because she was there and not because you were IN love with her. It would be easier to have a relationship with her than it would be to be miserable and pining for Kim. At least you would have the physical aspect of a relationship," I said.

Tommy nodded, although I could tell he didn't really care for my example.

"This is the same. I am willing to sacrifice the physical aspect because I want to be with Rocky. Despite everything that happened. It's too easy for me to just fall back into old patterns with Jason. I don't want easy. Things in this life worth having are worth fighting for and I'm going to fight for Rocky. I may not win, but at least I've given it a shot. It's not fair to Jason for me to go though the motions of a relationship if I'm not really sure I want to be with him. It's not fair to me to deny myself what I want without knowing if I can have it. Does that make any sense at all," I asked my brother.

He pondered my answer and shook his head. "Yeah, it makes sense. I can't say I was expecting you to say you were in love with Rocky after everything that has happened. I know you wouldn't want to hurt Jason, so I guess it's good that you figured this out at this stage of the game. I'm behind you. If you want the big ape back, then get the big ape back. I don't know how you're going to do that, but I'm there for you," Tommy said.

I hugged my brother. I could've told him I was going to leap of Angel Grove tower and he would have said he'd be right there with me. That's why I think my brother is the best friend I could ever have. Sure we fight, but we always love and support each other. I was just hoping that I wouldn't need his shoulder to cry.

Tommy got up and went into his room, leaving me on my bed. I thought about what I could do to get Rocky back, but decided I was just going to be Meredith. That's the girl that he fell in love with and that's the girl that stood a chance to get him back.

I called Jason and asked him to meet me at the lake.

I yelled to Tommy that I was heading to the lake to meet Jason. He yelled back he'd see me later.

I headed out the back door and started walking toward the park and the lake. I'd made this walk countless times without a problem and was lost in what I was going to say to Jason when the cogs picked that exact moment to attack. I should have expected it. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to this week, why should a simple walk be simple.

I managed to hold my own with the Cogs and, before I could get to my morpher, I was captured by them and taken to King Mondo.

I found myself in an arena of sorts and I wasn't sure exactly what was happening.

***Everyone knows why Mondo would kidnap Meredith, right? What are the rangers going to do?*** -mereditholiver


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Meredith and anything you wouldn't see on TV and this plot.

"You, purple ranger, are going to be my son's princess. With you at my son's side we will be able to get your brother over to our side to lead our empire," he said.

"I don't think so, Mondo. Tommy would never come over to your side. I will never come over to your side. Now, do us all a favor and put me back where you found me. If not, well you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," I said, hoping I projected more confidence than I felt. No one knew where I was and this wasn't going to be easy to get out of alone.

"Tommy, have you seen, Mer," Jason asked Tommy. He'd waited for her at the lake and had come to the Juice Bar to see if she'd gotten sidetracked, which was very me.

"No, man, she said she was meeting you at the lake and then she left. Didn't she show," he asked.

Jason shook his head. "I tried the communicator, but I'm getting all this static. Do you think something has happened to her," he asked Tommy.

"Let's go talk to Zordon and Alpha. We should tell the others so they can teleport and help with Meredith," Tommy said.

He and Jason teleported and seconds later, the rest of the team was in the Power Chamber.

"What's going on, Tommy," Adam asked.

"Meredith's missing," Tommy said.

"No," Rocky whispered. No one heard this but Tommy who was standing right next to him. He took that as a good sign that Rocky still cared about me.

"Have you got any location on her, Billy," Rocky asked, keeping his desperation out of his voice. To anyone else, Rocky looked like a calm ranger, but Adam and Tommy could tell he was freaking out.

"She's being held by King Mondo. He hopes to use her to get Tommy to be their King. With Meredith in their grasp, they think he'll give in to save her life," Billy said.

"Can we go in and save her," Adam asked.

"I'm working on opening a portal to her, but it will take some time. I'm able to get the viewing screen to show what's happening," he said.

The team focused on the screen and watched as King Mondo tormented me.

"Purple Ranger, you must know by now that you're true love is in love with another. Why stay where you are not wanted," he said.

"Just because I'm not with Rocky doesn't mean that I don't love him and he doesn't love me. I know he does. I'll wait in this chair, if I have to, for him to realize that. Nothing you can say is going to make me take you up on your offer," I said.

Everyone in the Power Chamber looked at Rocky. Hearing my declaration not only shocked him, but confirmed what Jason already knew. I was in love in Rocky. That wasn't going to change.

Jason went over to Rocky. "She doesn't want to be with me. She wants you. I thought that our past would make it easier for us to be together again, but you took her heart. I know that now and I'm sorry if I did anything to cause you to have doubts. I know Meredith wouldn't have caused you to doubt her," Jason said.

Rocky took Jason's outstretched hand and shook it. "I do still love her, bro. I just thought she still loved you," Rocky said.

"Nope, it's you. It was you before I ever left, but I don't think she realized it," Jason said.

Rocky smiled at that revelation and looked back at the screen. "Billy, can we get to her now," he asked.

"I can get one of you in there," Billy said.

Tommy stepped forward, "Let's get my sister," he said.

"I don't think Tommy should go," Kimberly said.

Tommy looked at Kimberly, "What are you talking about," he asked her.

"You're the one Mondo wants. You can't just go waltzing in there and get Mer. He wants that to happen. You know that. Rocky or Adam should go. We can't risk him taking Jason and getting the gold powers. Besides, you and Jason have had your fair share of evil from the dark dimension. Let the others save Meredith," she said.

"MY CRANE IS CORRECT. TOMMY CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO GO INTO MONDO'S KINGDOM. THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS TO HAVE HAPPEN. ROCKY SHOULD SAVE THE SWAN AND PROVE HE IS HER TRUE LOVE," Zordon said.

Rocky stepped forward, "Let's go, Billy," he said.

Billy opened the portal and Rocky morphed and stepped into the opened portal. ***Will Rocky save the day? Stay glued to your screen.*** -mereditholiver


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own Meredith, this plot and any original characters in this tale.

I was really starting to get worried about what was going to happen. Mondo continued to torment me about Rocky and Jason. He showed me pictures of Jason with Emily and Rocky with Sally and Rebecca. I was starting to get really upset by this point when my knight in a blue zeo suit showed up.

"You're not taking Meredith for your evil purposes, Mondo. Tommy and the rest of us rangers will NEVER help you," he said. He reactivated the portal and, grabbing me in his arms, leapt through. We landed in the most un-graceful heap on the floor of the Power Chamber.

I held onto this man for dear life. He had just saved me and proved he at least cared, a bit, for me. Rocky took off his helmet and kissed me. Any doubt I had, went right out the window. This felt right, very right.

He powered down and I was embraced by my brother and my other friends. Jason hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I understand. I'll be fine." I smiled at him and turned around to face Rocky.

"Mer, can you ever forgive me. I was so sure I was going to get hurt that I had to end it first. I didn't know I was going to feel the way I did. I missed you and was trying to compensate by dating Rebecca. Remind me of that stupid mistake when I'm being a jerk," he said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everyone will remind you," I said.

We stood off to the side of the Power Chamber and kissed. We must have started to annoy everyone because, once again, my brother cleared his throat.

I turned around to face him and give him an evil look. "Stop interrupting. You have the worst timing and your being WAY too overprotective," I said.

"I just love ya, sis," he said, smiling.

The rest of the group started laughing and soon we were all ready to head back to our house. We decided to do one of our infamous group sleepovers which meant this night could get very interesting.

We arrived back at our house and noticed mom had already set out the snacks and stuff for us in the family room. She knew this group of teens way too well.

We settled on the various seats in the basement. Rocky and I had one corner of the sectional couch. We took the divan part. Rocky was stretched out on the divan and I was resting my head on his chest. Tommy and Kimberly took the other end of the couch.

Adam and Tanya were seated on the love seat while Billy and Jason took the other two chairs in the room.

We talked about school and soon everyone had drifted off to sleep.

***I know this was kind of boring, but I had to put this in here so we had some fluff and nonsense. Enjoy the rest.*** -mereditholiver


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, Meredith and any original characters that may appear.

We continued fighting the machine empire with Jason's help for several months. Then one day, Jason noticed a power drain. He couldn't explain it, but he collapsed on me during a morning workout. I quickly teleported him to the Power Chamber and had Billy come and scan him.

I contacted Tommy and Rocky to tell them what happened and they were there in a flash of red and blue.

Rocky held my hand while Tommy tried to make sense of the readings Billy was getting.

"I was afraid this might happen," Billy said.

"What? What's wrong with Jason," I asked, concern showing for my friend.

"His body is having trouble stabilizing the gold ranger powers. He was able to compensate for a while, but he can't keep it up. We have to return the powers to Trey before they overwhelm Jason and kill him," Billy said.

I stared at Billy. In all the years I had been a ranger, I knew every time we went into battle there was a chance the power wouldn't protect us. There was always the possibility, however small, that we could be killed. That was an acceptable risk, but this was something different. Those same powers that were to protect us in battle, were killing Jason. The thought was incomprehensible.

"What can we do," Tommy asked."Contact Trey and see if he can take the powers back. If Mondo finds out that the powers are unstable, he could easily take them. If we can give the powers back to Trey, Mondo can't touch them," Billy said.

"ALPHA, CONTACT TREY ON TRIFORIA AND SEE IF HE IS ABLE TO TAKE BACK THE POWER. WE CANNOT LOSE THE POWERS TO MONDO, BUT WE CANNONT LOSE JASON TO THE POWER DRAIN. TREY MUST RETURN AND SAVE JASON," Zordon said.

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said.

"YOU RANGERS RETURN TO YOUR REGULAR DUTIES. JASON WILL STAY HERE. RETURN IF THERE ARE PROBLEMS AND WE'LL CONTACT YOU WHEN WE HAVE A SOLUTION TO THIS PROBLEM."

We all looked back at Jason, who was so still on the medical bed. We teleported out and went to find the others and update them on Jason's condition and that Alpha was contacting Trey.

Rocky and I were sitting in the Juice Bar watching Tommy and Adam teach the little kids karate. "Are you worried about Jason," he asked me.

"I am, but only because I'd worry about any teammate in that situation. Jason's always been the strong one in our team. He's taken on several monsters and Goldar single-handily and never flinched, never complained. It's tough to imagine this," I said.

Rocky squeezed my hand. "Jason is strong and he'll make it. Alpha will get Trey and he'll take back the powers. Everything will work out. Doesn't it always," he said, shooting me the smile that made me weak-kneed.

Alpha contacted us and we all teleported to the Power Chamber. Trey would arrive and take back the gold ranger powers, provided we could do it at the right time.

All of us teleported to the coordinates and prepared ourselves for battle. Tommy helped Jason get into position. Jason called upon the golden staff, which caused him a great deal of pain. It appeared and the powers were successfully transferred back to Trey. Jason collapsed from exhaustion and Alpha teleported him back to the Power Chamber.

When the dust settled. We had won. We had defeated the Machine Empire. Wow! That's all I can say.

***YIPPEE! The good guys won, but of course we all knew this. Final chapter is fluff and set up for the next story. Hope everyone enjoyed it.*** -mereditholiver


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the character of Meredith and any originals I forgot to mention.

We teleported back to Power Chamber and celebrated the defeat of the Machine Empire and the safety of Earth. We celebrated before leaving to enjoy a day at the beach.

Rocky, Tommy and I spotted Jason sitting under a tree in the park. The guys started walking toward him, but I held up my hand. "Let me talk to him," I said.

Tommy and Rocky agreed and went to the group playing Frisbee.

I sat down next to Jason. I nudged him with my shoulder, which caused him to smile.

"How are you doing," I asked.

"I've been better. I didn't think it was going to bother me this much. I mean, when I gave up my powers the first time, it wasn't like this," he said.

"You were going to the Peace Conference. You had something to look forward to then. Now you're afraid you won't have anything to look for because you don't have anything waiting. But listen, once a ranger, always a ranger, right? Besides, you help us so much in defeating the machine empire and now you can live a normal life again. You're always going to have me and Tommy as your friends. The rest of the rangers, too, so don't worry," I said.

I noticed Emily walking down the beach, alone. I kissed Jason's cheek and told him, "there's a girl down there that might like to spend some time with you, now that you're not rushing off to save the world. Go have a smoothie with her or something. Get out there and live. I love you, but you need to go on. We will always be there for you, no matter what," I said.

Jason gave me a hug and stood up. He took off toward Emily and they walked along the beach. I noticed Jason took her hand as they left and I smiled.

Rocky sat down next to me on the grass.

"He going to be OK," he asked.

"Yep. One thing about Jason Scott, he won't stay down long," I said, smiling at my boyfriend.

Rocky helped me up from the grass and we joined the others playing Frisbee.

We had saved the world, again. Too bad no one but those of us involved would ever know. I enjoyed this day with my friends and wondered if we would have more days like this. It was nice to not worry about attacks from Cogs, Tengas or Putties. It was nice to be teenagers again. I hoped it wasn't the calm before the storm.

Unfortunately, I was right in the middle of the eye of the hurricane. We all were.

***Hope you liked it. I'm going to write a third one that revolves around turbo so we can find out what happens to these guys in my universe. Gotta love it! *** -mereditholiver


End file.
